


my boyfriend’s back

by orphan_account



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 14:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a reunion
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	my boyfriend’s back

**Author's Note:**

> feel like pure shit just want them back
> 
> unbetaed, and written very late at night, all mistakes are mine
> 
> title from “lust for life” by lana del rey ft. the weeknd

They hadn’t seen each other in almost a year.

Eric wrote. He got the address from Maeve who got it from Aimee who got it from Principal Groff. He must have sent three dozen letters in the past eight months and received half as many. Adam had told him early on he wasn’t good with words, and besides there wasn’t enough going on at school to fill as many pages. That was plenty fine with Eric, he’d never needed an excuse to talk more.

He’d wanted to visit, he’d  _ asked  _ if he could, but Adam steadfast refused. He didn’t want Eric here, in this joyless, gray place, even if it was only for a few hours. Even if it would have made every day here slightly less miserable. He told Eric the wait would make it better when they finally got to see each other again.

He was right.

Adam showed up at Eric’s doorstep in late August like a military husband. Buzzed short hair, broad shouldered, duffel bag sat by booted feet. Like this is the first place he’d come, before he even saw his parents.

This wasn’t how he’d imagined it. In his head he saw Adam on the first day of school, strolling down the hall in a sort of glowing halo as students whispered about him on the sidelines like in the movies. He’d feel Adam’s eyes on him, heavy and familiar, and turn in slow motion to meet meet him. And Eric’s face would light up and they would exchange a private look, and in the deepest part of his dreams Adam would kiss him right there in front of everybody and it would be just like that scene in  _ A Cinderella Story  _ when everything finally clicked into place.

Somehow, this was better.

Eric flung his arms around Adam’s neck, barely registering the grunt he let out before pressing their lips together. His lips were dry and the sting of cigarette smoke from last time was replaced with mint, and it was so so good until Adam wrapped one arm tight around Eric’s waist and moved the other up to rest his palm against his cheek and then it was  _ perfect. _

They broke apart, and Eric chased Adam’s lips with his own, leaving a smaller, chaster kiss in his wake.

“Hi,” he said finally.

They were still wrapped up in each other. Eric could feel Adam’s deep, satisfied exhale before he spoke.

“Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
